The present invention relates to an oil pan, and more particularly, to a baffle pot insert for an oil pan constructed to permit easy mounting of a device, which is connected to an internal combustion engine, to the oil pan.
German Published Examined Patent Application (DE-AS) 1 041 295 discloses an arrangement for holding a baffle pot insert, by means of spring elements, to lugs of an oil pan. The multi-part and therefore expensive baffle pot insert can be introduced into the oil pan bottom by way of an opening which is closed off by a plate fastened by screws It is a disadvantage in this case that the spring elements are expensive components and, because of the occurring internal combustion engine vibrations, must be adapted relatively precisely to the lugs with respect to tolerances, which is expensive. Additional fastening measures for the plate are also required
In addition, a plastic oil pan is disclosed by German Published Unexamined Patent Application (DE-OS) 36 06 052 which indicates no measure for receiving a baffle pot insert.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to simplify a baffle pot insert for an oil pan and to construct the baffle pot in such a manner that a device for feeding the oil pump, which is connected with the internal combustion engine, can be mounted easily.
Principal advantages achieved by the invention are that the baffle pot insert is a simple, easily manufacturable component which can be fastened to the oil pan without any problems. In addition, the baffle pot insert can be mounted when the oil pan is already fastened to a crankcase, out of which a device consisting of a pipe piece and a sieve for the feeding of the oil is guided into the oil pan If, in the case of this mounting arrangement, the baffle pot insert were a fixed component of the oil pan, the introduction of the device into the insert would cause complicated and time consuming mounting operations.
Also, the baffle pot insert is integrated into the oil pan such that, on a side facing away from the interior of the oil pan, the insert does not project beyond the bottom of the oil pan. Additionally, a collar, bottom section, screws and seal ensure a fastening of the baffle pot insert at the oil pan which is appropriate for its functioning.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.